


甜美小爹你别跑

by dionysus_98



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 小爹文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysus_98/pseuds/dionysus_98
Summary: 小爹文学系列，想把所有喜欢的玩法都写一遍。
Relationships: 我/小爹
Kudos: 181





	甜美小爹你别跑

第一章。

小爹有酒窝。  
很浅很软的那种，要靠近看，抿嘴或是接吻，唇角陷下一处，像小滩浅湾，勾人眼色。小爹唇也软，很像长期放置的苹果，软得很，一咬便吮出汁来，叫声也软，怯生生的，一声一声呜咽，像小兽，像做错了事，缩着嗓音。  
他的确不对，错在勾引了我。

父亲是入赘，母亲是企业家，父亲是被卖来的，他家拿了一笔钱换走了父亲，不登对的婚姻，后果很明显。  
我是保姆养大的，父亲死在开口和母亲要钱的一个普通晚上，病因很俗，心病成疾，再加上酒泡的日头，命线被掐着，钱堆的病，也是钱促成的死。  
酒是坏，我也恶劣，毫无悲痛。

如今却庆幸母亲迷信，又强势嫁了一任，嫁的人，却娶了钱，但母亲却不似和父亲般，宴请一堆，而是在小教堂，和小爹互换了戒指，兴许是我没睡醒，竟从母亲粉盖的皱纹中看出了郑重。  
嘁，不就是看上钱的男人吗，我这样想着，凝神又看。  
硬了。

这是个比我母亲小了很多的男人，比我也大不了多少，白色西装收腰，窄肩腰也细，指节摩挲有些发痒，视线往下舔，可能是紧张，他抖着手腕在拎裤腰，露出一节脚踝，凸起的骨，绷紧的腿线，还有，从远处就看得分明的，烫红的耳尖。  
怎么，还真是个喜欢老女人的货？

长得一副粉面白脸的样，怕是床上也是被女人压吧。我这么想着，视线抓死他，舌尖沿着齿列，一寸寸舔过。  
不自觉顶了顶胯。

婚礼很小，但时间很长，母亲是个不吃一点亏的人，好像还请了相关会计人员，就为了一点婚后财产分配的问题。  
无聊极了，我起身准备离开。  
绕到柱子后，瞧见在一旁等着的小爹，他背对着我，离得有些远，在弯腰和别人讨论着什么，西装紧覆在他身上，裹满两片臀部，深深勾出股线。  
入眼，一幅艳景。

耳中还模糊侵入着婚礼进行曲，鬼使神差，我就躲在柱子后，缓缓将手探进裆里，拢掌成圈，隔着布料，撸上发肿的茎身，一双鹜目下沉，死死盯着随腰身晃动的肉臀，真骚。  
感官放大，渐渐听得人声传来，好像是小爹和他人起了争执，一声惊呼，小爹连退几步，离我近了些，隐约有奶香混着熏人香水，一同袭来，手心用力，射的同时还在恍惚想着。  
小爹这身味，真他妈香。

可能是动静大了些，他转了头，我收拾了下身，踱步迎了出去，又走得近了些，我才看到，小爹比我矮一些，他的唇是淡淡的粉色，鼻头也嫩，眼神却在躲避，一闪一闪的，像漾开的湖面。  
我伸手握住了他递来的掌心，是爽的那只手，我用力蹭了蹭，小爹似是怕我，想要抽回，我加重手劲，指腹揩在他柔软掌中。

想弄脏他。  
我这般想着，嘴角咧开，乖乖的叫了声。  
“小爹。”

咱们回家再算账。

第二章。

梦是湿的，小爹也湿，一双眸子被涩泪汪得盈透，后穴不断吞缩，咬着我的手指，一节一节往里吃，乖巧又温顺，我将他腿弯架在肩头，抵着红软的口，一遍遍要他，俯身去嘬他胸腹，见乳首似充血般肿立起，眸色更暗。  
声音哑沉，像刮着沙。  
“好乖”  
小爹仰头凑近亲我，勾舌尖舔我的下颌，端着张楚楚的脸，羞赧又纯，掌心攥紧那两瓣肉臀，我塌腰又埋得深了些。  
他眼睛覆上泪，朦朦胧胧，似是醉了，含糊咬着字，一声一声喘，好听得紧。  
下流气息吐在他耳边，还未多加言语，便听得怀中传来的低声呜咽，好哥哥，气声带着娇，像一把挠在心头的钩子。  
一场未免有些逾越的春梦，醒了。  
操，硬得难受。

房子很大，小爹搬进来时带的行李不多，但足以饰满一间卧室，小爹和母亲是分房睡的，听到这个消息，我心头狠狠一跳，有些荒唐的念头开始慢慢滋生，欲待长成蚕食的暴兽。  
陌生气息不断侵占这个房子，很快，房子各处可见小爹的物品，阳台有小盆绿草，厨房里皆是他贴满的便签，是粉嫩的动物形状。  
我撕下一张写着“小心刀具”的便签，背面隐隐有凹凸感，指尖摩挲着纸面，凑在鼻下。  
妈的，怎么这么香，这男人花做的吗。

多撕了几张带回房间，贴在内里的衣柜门上，第二天穿的时候，衣服似乎也染上了香。  
有点奶味，却又像后调香水，跟妖精一样。  
专门勾我的魂。

平静日子总是过不久的，夏日燥火烧得我心肺皆热，冲完澡在走廊上点烟，味儿有些苦，雾气绕着，慢慢飘向面前那扇门。  
我上前敲了敲，门开了，涌出来一阵浓香，有些晕人，小爹仰着头，明眼是刚洗完澡，湿气混着香，迷眼熏心，他似是有些怕我，在家几乎不和我说话，现在也是，慢慢吞吞朝我眨眼，似是在问我做什么。  
可我怎么觉得，他在勾引我呢。

瞧了他一阵也没说话，眼神发沉，渴得厉害，他好像又怕了，推着门想要关上，我手快脚也快，抵着门缝钻了空。  
门关上了，小爹也被我按压在门后。  
夏天真烦，也太他妈热了，我看着小爹的头顶发愣，背后升腾起一阵燥意。  
心跳得厉害，无端想到了每夜的梦。  
舌尖顶了下上颚，滚了滚喉头。

小爹好烫，靠着我肘的脸颊红得惊人，带着水汽的指节抵在我的前胸，一下一下推，却不敢抬头看我，头埋得低，脖颈也红了一片。  
可爱，怎么这么可爱。

我没动，也不想动，梦在脑海里一遍遍过，梦里小爹的眼睛愈发清晰，是一双几近浓稠的墨色，却因为我而掺了泪，是真招人。  
正欲开口，门外传来母亲的唤，她在叫小爹，叫阿深，又轻又缓。怀里人急了，腕上加了劲，直往心口怼，我单手攥握住，一齐反压在门上。  
低头看进那双黑眸里，我也叫，刻意压低了声线，在他耳边磨，我叫小爹，色情又下流。

手顺着腰线，一寸一寸摸，摸到胯骨，再捏抓了他的肉臀，指节很硬，隔着衣料撸上他下身，他呼吸更烫，喷在我胸口，不急不躁顿时成了火烧火燎。  
挺胯曲腿，迫压在他股间，慢慢吞吞摩着。

他小声质问我，却提不起架势，像只炸毛的狐狸，眼神湿漉漉的，和梦里的他，重叠一处。  
伸手将指节探进他口中，捏着软舌，他却条件反射，舌尖勾上我指弯，不自觉舔弄着，眸色愈沉，我有些憋不住了，压着气，喑中掺哑。

我说，把母亲叫走，不然我就在这儿上你。

第三章

母亲叫小爹阿深，在门外，又低又缓，似是深情，我捻着掌中有些烫软的冠头，黏湿且愈发肿热，明明是情动。  
是因为谁。  
心头压了一股气，也未多管门外的母亲，指尖勾缠上耻毛，掌心拢握下身，极尽亵玩，倾身覆压上，垂眸分给通红脸色的小爹，一抹怜爱眼色，齿尖咬上颈窝，慢慢吮舔出一道红印，察觉身下人不再有挣扎之意，又凑去亲了亲红透的耳垂，深嗅一口骚香。  
“怎么这么香，阿深。”  
声哑且沉，激得人一阵颤栗，不叫小爹，目无尊长，却是和母亲的唤，重叠一处。  
搂住发软腰身，强势箍紧，手下又使了劲，两指搓夹饱湿铃口，竟陆续接了半掌的淫液。  
直接爽射了，怕不是第一次吧。  
将手从人裆里拿出，我低头瞧着小爹的反应，他闪躲着不去看我手中污浊，眼角被泪浸透，一眨便溢出光，径直往我胸口埋。  
妈的，太可爱了。  
垂首吻他发旋，极尽疼惜，听着门外母亲远去的脚步声，心中却在盘算坏心思。

兴是还没平息，小爹半软着身子，借我肘为撑，瘫在我胸口，一下一下喘着，香气扑鼻，竟是愈发浓烈。  
母亲确实是买回来一个好物件。  
半推半就，我逆着光往后退，怀中圈抱着小爹，他乖得很，眯着一双眼，红舌半伸在唇外，嘴中喃喃，是细碎的喘，还是，我凑了近，听见母亲的名字。  
我身子一下紧绷，骨子里的火蹭上了脑，瞳色骤然加深，紧盯着怀中小爹嫩白的脸盘，涎水还留在他唇角，软红浮在他颊边。  
低低骂了声小骚货，挺胯顶了顶他。小爹鼻腔半溢出绵细的呻吟，身子却缩着，不让我碰。  
白眼狼，刚刚是谁让你爽的。  
躲什么，往哪儿躲。  
躲得掉么。

既是欲望，就不必掩饰，我心中燥火更甚，也是有气，刻意忽略对小爹的一份怜意，坐在床沿，将他按跪在我脚边，钳捏住他下颚，一瞬的呼吸纠缠。  
你是我的。  
伸手摸上他后颈，隐有湿汗，还有反骨，掌扣紧后脑，将他头往胯下压，隔着半湿布料，嗑在那处勃发上。  
嘶，真不温柔。  
单手拉开裤链，箍捏他下颚，将昂首茎身塞进他喉口，细嫩唇口擦边过，唇纹被腺液染描，却是更惹我，心下发狠，五指扣他沁汗头皮，在令人发晕的骚香中，挺胯长掼，将肉茎直直顶至他逼仄喉头，一瞬的肌肉骤缩，分心看向跪着的小爹，因生理反应的不适，几欲呕出，却又满塞含着茎身，不断吞咽以缓解，他眼眶透红，像上了红妆的新娘。  
这也是第一次，不亏。

小爹跪趴着，弓着腰身，裤子掉了一半，露出嫩白的臀尖，臀缝半隐半露，我看着想着，鬼迷心窍伸出手，沿着腰骨，一寸寸往下摸，指尖烫得小爹浑身颤抖。  
又发骚？沙哑气流吹进小爹耳蜗，他小声呜咽着，求我。  
求我放了他，别欺负他。

好。  
我应他，在他还含着我下身时，那张脸露出喜色，眸子亮得很，是真他妈勾人。柱身更痛，却忍着受着，从他口中抽出。  
不欺负你，我答应。  
指腹蹭着他被磨红的唇口，俯身吻上，舌尖勾缠吞咽，大口吸嘬，直到他快喘不过气才放开。  
将他抱起，跨坐在自己身上，抵着前额，小爹躲着不看我，我也不在意，揉捏他臀肉，他整个人开始发烫，大汗淋漓。  
我指尖顺着臀缝钻入，三指并入，捅开窄小的穴口，任由内里肠肉吮吸讨好。  
也未撤开。

迎上小爹愤恨的瞪眼，我却越发兴奋。曲指捣玩，听得他急促的喘。  
硬得难受，却仍慢吞吞咬着字。  
滚热呼吸喷在小爹脸侧，烫出酒窝，很浅很软，很诱我。  
“让我爽一次，就再也不欺负你。”  
是命令，也是恳求。  
我憋的快疯了。

第四章

真话谎话往往就在一念，在小爹颤巍巍将自己身子贴上来时，我瞬间就做了决定。  
一次？  
小看谁呢。

被小爹口津湿得肿烫的茎身，抵在他臀缝处，硬烫如烙铁，指尖狠狠抠挖肛肉，模仿性器进出，只手箍紧小爹有些发软的身子，迫使他仰头看向自己。  
一双泪眼，湿漉漉，像盛满了光。  
别这样看我…粗糙指腹一瞬抽出，惹来小爹通身轻颤，整片掌心覆在那双汪了水的眸子上，掩住了光。有腺液滴在他唇边，小爹不自知，红舌探着，舔着，像只寻食的小兽。  
我俯身吻上，带了些狠厉，将他舌头咬住，轻扯出，再缠上，吞入自己口中，极尽掠夺，听到小爹吃痛的呜咽声，心里却感觉到愉悦。  
收手也松口，爱怜地亲上小爹几欲要落泪的眼睛，难压心头叫嚣，快要破笼的野兽。  
别这样看我，我会疯。

小爹见我收了势，突然紧张了起来，凑上两瓣被我揉得通红的臀尖，双臂攀伏在我后肩，撒娇似的挠了挠我的椎骨，被我吮得有些发肿的唇，漾出一个讨好的笑。  
又见酒窝，涎水还留在唇角，硬生生逼出一抹灼人的艳色。  
这是在勾引我？这么想被我干？怕我食言？  
真好骗。

如你所愿。  
“抱好。”  
扣紧小爹发腻的腰身，心下发狠，倾身顶胯，坐拥的姿势将肉根捅入一个极限，肆意侵入，软肉咬着吸上来，却也无力阻挡，我摸着他一瞬僵硬的脊骨，双臂勒紧，似是要将小爹揉进骨血，腰胯颠送，性器又凿得深些，把娇息撞得支离破碎。  
这次是真哭。  
一排齿印烙在我肩头，隐有水渍，耳边啜泣声带着喘，一声一息，尽数喷在我颈窝处，我又狠狠顶了一下，听得小爹抽噎着喊疼。  
真是个娇气包，刚刚不是还让我干你么。  
轻不了。

舌头卷着热气，袭入软耳，我偏头去亲他耳朵，叼着吮着，声线发烫发沉，嘶哑得很。  
半是逼迫半是引诱。  
“阿深，自己撸，好不好。”  
小爹的脸愈发通红，我轻笑了声，舔上他绷紧的颈线，挺胯狠些埋得深了，再磨上一磨。  
态度分明强硬。

汹涌情欲打湿小爹整个身子，他坐在我身上，吞含着我的柱身，被我半拥在怀里，鼻息烫热，双眼皆失了焦，寻声迷迷糊糊看我。  
眼神分明是在乞求。  
可你求什么呢，你说要我，这不是都给你了么。  
我也求你，让我尝一点甜头。  
命都可以给你。

腹肌淌下湿汗，黏糊贴着一根可爱形状的性器，干净粉嫩，如今饱胀着，抵在我小腹不安的磨蹭，铃口吐着一股股的水，情色又下流。  
淫靡至极。  
我探手摸了把，拢握着上下撸着，糙砺指腹往敏感的沟槽上剐一记，沾得满手滑腻，小爹也是被我熏了心，怯生生去摸自己下身，被烫得一抖，无措又羞赧，一双眼又开始聚集水汽，声线拉长，娇软又乖糯。  
真他妈的是个极品。

塞在他穴里的肉刃又涨一圈，操他的力道也加深，将他撞得腰软腿酥，瘫软在自己肩头。  
有吻，我低头去接，和他唇齿绕在一处。  
甜到发腻，茎头直直碾入穴道的最深处，想干死他。  
被他讨好的碎吻撩得心头发软，掌心作钳，捏住双臀，有肉溢出指缝，心中又添一火，兜抱着起身，将人汗背压向床板。  
双掌掐着臀肉，向外掰开，将抻小爹平了的一张肉嘴捣的更开，他双腿缠上我腰，夹得紧了，情欲几乎要吞了我。  
目光灼热，下身动作愈发凶狠，直往内里凿。  
嘴压着小爹的耳朵，含糊咬字。  
“干死你。”

第五章

敛心冷意活了这么久，已然习惯将一切把控在自己的节奏下，如今竟因为一个男人，彻底失了控。  
垂眸看着四肢瘫软，伏吊在自己肩头的小爹，半抱着他发颤的身子，俯身去吮那双水浸的眸子，心下愈发生怜。  
我答应的，不欺负你。  
动作放得缓了，在磨他，也是磨自己。  
“阿深，叫我的名字。”  
热息侵入他耳中，小爹偏头用失了焦的眼神寻我，汗涔涔的胸腹往我怀里贴，湿红唇面半启着喘。  
怎么了，是不是开始发现我的好了？  
糙掌贴上小爹绷紧的椎骨，一下一下抚着，顺着气。  
乖。  
说出来，我想听。

我也喘，闷哼着吻上小爹下颌，哄诱他叫我的名字，他不肯，我沉沉笑着，探手向下去摸交合的穴口，湿腻肿胀，他面上有恼意，却被我摸得软了身子，肉穴猛得收紧，似是要将我埋在他体内的茎身吞吃下去。  
真是贪食。  
你说，叫出口我就满足你。  
我如此诱他，放低放柔声线，好声哄着，我唤他阿深，不是小爹，他身子愈发酥软，湿哒哒红了双眼。  
却低低叫了声我母亲的名字。  
不知好歹的东西。

热心瞬息冷透，视线凝成了一把刀，狠狠剜进他眼里。  
是了，当初婚礼上，可不是对着我红脸红耳根，是我那抹了一脸粉的母亲。  
不识好歹，我才是真疼你。

血液翻疼，浑身起燥，心下发了狠，将他脚踝给粗暴分开，敞成门户大张姿势，捞一条腿压在肩头，指腹狎弄着小爹有些发胀的冠口，淫液濡了满手的湿。  
继而又沉下身，指节探进小爹张开的唇口，肆玩着红舌，湿糯的舌尖却是不自觉绕上，我挺腰，又让他吃深一次，兽性呼之欲出。  
小爹抽噎声被我搅乱，一双漆黑的眸子怯生生看我，白腻腿根被我撞出红晕，后穴却分明咬得紧，淫水更多，湿哒哒流入我腿弯，我看着小爹软着腰低低啜泣，从后脊上冲上一股压不住的凌虐欲望。  
是你先惹的我。  
哭什么。  
真想我干死你么。

我冷眼瞧着他，他在求我，又在求我，一截窄腰还在我手心，他便眼巴巴贴过来，绝望乞怜的样，却又掺了一抹艳色。  
他求我别看他。  
好。

我没接他的唇，单手捏他后颈，捞起还腻软的腰身，将他摁趴在床面，性器半抽出，抵着带着指印的红臀，像烙铁般。  
我不稀罕看他，我要他记住我。  
我比母亲更能疼他。

我俯身去舔他的耳珠，吮在口中，吸得红了再放开，牙根贴在小爹后颈，咬着那块硬骨，吻变得轻了，他软了身子，在朝我打开。  
我沉下腰，肩胛绷成块铁，将肉杵硬生生顶进最深处，冠槽碾磨肉心，搅吃住软肉，随着操干的动作拽出穴口，随后又猛得捣入，刺激得他身子乱哆嗦，双臂瘫在被褥上，大口喘息。  
他后背不断起伏，贴着我的掌心，脊骨一瞬绷得紧了，一瞬又软，粗硕茎头肆意磨着他穴内各处，直腰挺胯，大开大合地操弄他。

“是这儿？”  
我蓄意往一处软肉捅得重些，他呻吟更大，无意识弓腰，抽泣声袭耳，心下了然，整根抽出，又腰胯大幅度摆开一干到头，将他整个操得往前一冲。  
小爹射了，哭着高潮，整双眸子失了焦，蕴着湿气，趴在床面抽搐，浓郁精液射出，腥膻茎口软了下来，贴上我撑在他身侧的手腕。  
真烫，爽翻了吧。  
可我还没有。

我一口咬上他汗津的肩头，磨了磨牙。  
我告诉他，我比母亲更能骗他。  
他不让我纠缠，不想我欺负他。  
我偏不。

第六章

勾引是门学问，可小爹却不自知，湿漉漉的身子泛着红，半缩的背成了钩子，诱我去吻。  
我拔出半截仍烫硬的性器，将他拥在怀里，也没开口哄他。任由小爹痉挛颤着腿根，在我胸腹射留几滴，呻吟被他含进齿缝，偶尔钻几声入耳。  
溢着甜的奶腔。

他哭得太狠，眼泪和身子都直直往我胸口撞，我也疼，心里揪着，肉杵塞在他吞缩的穴口，硬得难受，却箍紧了双臂，将他困在怀中，倾身贴上那具又烫又湿的身子。  
我吻上小爹蹙紧的眉心，犬牙在他耳根处，印了一道深红的痕。  
他又皱眉。  
我捺着有些凌乱的喘，徐徐拔出自己仍胀肿的茎身，掺着沉重的情欲，我吮上那双透红的眼。  
我说，乖宝，我不欺负你。  
答应好的。

便是又迷了小爹一道，他拢着泪涔涔的眸子，有些呆，半蜷着脊骨，躺在床上。  
看着他身侧的我。  
看着我一边伸手箍上自己的性器，一边叫着他的名字，面朝着他，喷出酥热的喘。  
我一直用目光锁着小爹，如今更像灼烫的火，虽没碰他，却又无一处不舔过。  
最终还是看着青涩的小爹，流溢出些柔软的意味，憋着气猩红着眼，咬上他发颤红软的耳骨。  
然后尽数射在小爹的腹下，耻毛沾了些，更多的喷在他已疲软的茎身上。  
嗯？  
抖什么，我都没碰你。  
怎么硬了，乖乖。

尽收小爹的一副娇态，天真又下流，两人都淌着汗，紧贴在一起，心头火愈发烧得烈。情事我给他开了门，却以错的方式在教他。  
我和他讲，也和自己讲。  
来日方长。  
我抬指勾来小爹脖子上系的红绳，映着他盈盈的玉色皮肤，并指捏玩被他绕匝上的结婚戒指，晃得心头发痒。  
我说。  
刚刚干你的时候，它晃得厉害，下次我想给小爹戴项圈，有铃的那种。  
那种晃着好听。  
在放开他前，我将梆硬的肉身欺入他腿间，直至磨得红了，小爹的叫声几欲是抽泣时，才抽身出了房门。  
我还贴心的开门通风，弥散房内那股浓烈的腥。  
臊得很。

自从那次在小爹房中偷了几口腥后，之后他都和母亲一同出入，很少看我理我。  
躲我躲了很久。  
我看着他几乎拢缩在母亲身后的样子，发笑，很像一只护食的小兽，很凶也很霸道，一副埋怨我的模样。  
怎么，怨我没找你么。  
好，一会就找你，别怨我，别不理我。  
脑补小爹在房中自慰的场景，自顾自笑了，在小爹面前露出整齐齿列的微笑。  
眼神却似狩猎前夕，危险且热烈。

小爹和母亲分房睡，没过几天，我就将小爹房中的浴室给拆了个遍，出不了水，得修好一阵子。  
他也不会向我低头，更不会来我这里洗。  
母亲发了话。  
于是我挑了一个晚间，先小爹一步，躲进了母亲房中的浴门后，等着他来。

母亲惯例在书房忙她的事，我掐着点，在门外听到脚步声，抬眼看到镜中的自己，满眼的火。  
洗澡水声惹得我愈发干渴，却一直在等。  
等一个信号。

直至耳边传来一声舒服的呻吟，短而娇，勾我心头火，推门大步走到垂帘边，急不可耐，伸手去拉。  
袭了我满眼的艳景。  
白瓷缸里泡着只通身泛粉的兔子，耳夹儿脖颈，就连脚踝骨都盈盈透着红，香甜气味裹杂奶香，侵肺袭心，火又烧高一层。  
怎么长不大，还用奶味的洗发水。  
但我就是喜欢。

捕捉到小爹满脸的慌乱，红面赤耳，紧绷的身子，和黏黏腻腻的目光，皆是在挑战我。  
小腹腾得蹿上邪火，水声似是漫上我全身，潮湿难耐，性器更是硬得发胀，我粗喘叹了声，倾身靠近浴缸边。  
探掌进水，抓来小爹无措放在下身的手，解开湿透的袖口，卷上肘节，俯身吮他沾水的指关。  
一根根含进口中。  
眼神却紧咬着羞赧神色的小爹，痴迷又狂热。

舌尖舔上他掌心，勾了勾。  
似是求欢。

雾气拢上小爹的眸子，纯情又羞涩，仍少不了抗拒，我抓着他的手往身下摸，由不得拒绝。  
嘴上却好声哄着。  
它太想你了，你摸摸它。

粗硕茎身滚烫，我整个人被汗浸透，他的眼里漫上茫然的湿气，嘴角却紧抿。  
他在拒绝。  
我不在意的笑了笑，手又在他腕上加了劲，语气狠厉，滚翻着情欲。  
听话，不然我就在母亲的房里把你肏到她来，好不好，小爹？

第七章

我叫他小爹，刻意沉下声，双唇贴上他耳廓，黏着，像呓语，糊涂又混乱，可我又清楚得很。  
我想要他，彻底占有这个人。

我对女人很难挑起性趣，母亲前些年陆续给我塞了很多，金钱是世界上最难拒绝的物质之一，她们的性格被磨成同样的模子，无聊也成了无趣。  
我以为小爹也一样，结果，食髓知味。

我对性别的概念比金钱更模糊，所以比起小爹露出的抗拒脸色，我更多的是揣着一份坏心思。  
一份驯养，占有甚至绝对标记的心思。  
人是高度伪装和禁锢的野兽，欲望是笼，小爹开了那把锁，无论是否有意，我都吃定了。  
他逃不掉的。

松开小爹绷紧的指节，展臂下捞，径直摸进蒸腾热气的水中，俯身将他兜抱进怀里，有水，从小爹手腕浸上我胸口，湿了大片，有味，泛着腻的奶香，钻鼻侵身。箍紧他腿弯，偏头在小爹颈窝处轻嗅，愈发浓的甜味。  
怎得，知道我来，所以抹了蜜么。  
真他妈的甜，想让人一口吞了你。  
哑声吹散小爹耳廓的润红，他蜷着腰，径直往我怀里缩。

浴室里太热，闷得心跳闹腾，几步迈出门，视线却是越过了床，颠了颠怀中的人，朝着一张因水汽而显得有些单纯的脸，眉梢挑高，似笑非笑。  
在问，也在邀请。  
“梳妆台是不是件很棒的东西？”  
我一会就要在那里干你。

小爹跪在桌面上，通身赤裸，上身被我反抵在镜面，压出一片水雾，三指蹭了把他腿间的湿漉，划过股沟，顺着臀缝猛得插入，一瞬便被吃紧，我闷笑了几声，哑音低迷。  
这就爽了？  
小爹在塌腰，肉臀在迎合我，穴壁缩得厉害，似是想将我的手指整个吞吃进去。他身子慢慢伏向桌面，腿曲成弓状，臀瓣紧紧贴着我的下身，不留缝隙，微一抬眼，镜面上留下两道他乳尖滑过的水痕。  
淫靡又透润。

我摁着小爹起伏的胯骨，将滚烫茎身寸寸楔入紧缩肉道，彼此呼吸一瞬错乱，却是猛得发力，性器以打拱的角度捣入穴内，不再是之前温吞的挑弄，掌心扼实小爹后颈，将他整个人禁锢在自己手下，挺胯狠狠往内里凿了一计。  
小爹胡乱将手扒着镜面，却又不得脱困，呻吟破碎，弓腰绷紧了脊背，弯出漂亮的弧度，惹我去吻。  
这才是开始。

埋在穴里的阴茎被反复吃紧，燥得很，神经下涌，瞧着泥泞的交合处，又陡生蹂躏的欲望，五指做钳，攥了满掌的臀肉，溢出指缝的欲色。  
烫红且诱人。  
掌下发力，将肉根又捅进一个极限，扶稳小爹，听得一声软弱的抽噎，却贪心想要更多，于是收腰挺胯，把他强忍的鼻息撞得零碎，反复撵磨肿烫的肛唇，点着一块软肉夯凿，生生是要将小爹逼出无法自控的呻吟来。

他撑起泛红的肩胛，想起身，性器退出去不过一寸，我又握上他腰狠狠摁回原处。  
跑什么。  
粗硬性器破开红肿穴肉又一次顶到最深处，抚上他痉挛颤抖的腿根，捏得一手湿滑。  
镜中有影，周身掺着交合处的腥臊气味，朦胧看去，竟像是做了场春梦。  
美得很。

手臂绕至小爹前身，沿着发肿的乳首向上抚，虎口和柱身一同发力，卡着他脖颈，后穴也被死死咬住，手劲加大，窒息感迫得小爹仰头，湿红的眼翻动不明的情绪。  
在瞪我，眼神和肉穴都咬着我不放。  
真是个会勾引人的骚货。  
下身大开大合地操弄他，梳妆台空无一物，只湿哒哒溅着水声，小爹胸腹夹淌细汗，一根涨红精神的性器蹭在晃动的桌面上，潺潺吐着一股股的水。  
怎么，肏桌子也能让你爽？

眼瞳因快感紧缩一圈，胯下肉刃捣干翕合的肛口，顶胯狠些碾开层层缠过来的壁肉，用力掐他脖颈，挣扎中小爹抽紧肠道，吃得愈发紧，难捱酸爽，一记猛操下抵着深处，将梳妆台猛得撞出一声巨响，  
有书页有纸，有零散的声音，脚面覆了几页纸，垂眸分神看去。  
白纸黑字，印着，一份合同。

忍着上头的欲抽出性器，浓烈的腥液滴出，溅上纸张，晕了几行字。  
是我母亲，小爹和我的合同。  
怎么，这场婚姻不止是金钱交易么…昏沉脑子还未细想，纸页前端被捏住，发白润湿的指尖。  
顺着动作，几页纸被慢慢推下，对上一双黑白分明的眼，眉尾有浅红。

异于软糯的呻吟，小爹慢悠悠朝我吐了口气，偏头抿出一个笑，微微有些喘，但意外的冷静，嗓音嘶哑，含着字。  
你母亲说你很喜欢纹身，那么你想在我身上看到哪个纹身，sex还是trade。  
你更喜欢哪个？

第八章

我被他压着火，厉色掺进眼里，顺着他的话，眼锋由合同剜上小爹赤裸的身子，他胸腹带着喘，热汗滚出暧昧痕迹，锁骨还留着我吮至红肿的印，他被情潮彻底打湿。  
望向我的眼却清透得很。他在等我的答案。

我对上他的双眸，慢慢攒出笑意，虎口却猛得上抓，卡住他的脖颈，逐渐收紧。我给小爹带去了窒息感，他双手掐紧我手腕，烙出两排指甲印，我靠近他，脸几乎要和他相贴。  
他沉重又甜腻的呼吸烫了我一下。  
真乖。  
小爹被我缚得噤了声，大张着双眸，湿漉漉的瞪我，眼圈皆数红了透，两颊鼓胀着却被我手心吞了音，他在我逐渐扩大的笑意中，慢慢收了挣扎，小爹变得安静，变得乖了。  
我扔了合同，撤了手，在小爹大口吸着气，湿透的前额黏在我胸口时，我展臂将他禁锢在怀里，低头近乎呓语，轻咬了一口他软红的耳骨，压低气声。  
“阿深，你别动歪心思，进了我们家，不就是为了钱么。”

“还是说…”  
我一把擒住他虚软的手腕，径直对上小爹还掺着水气的眼，在他将散乱的光聚焦在我身上时，我放慢动作，探出红舌，舔上他被汗浸湿的掌心，顺着纹路细密的落下了吻。  
眼神却从来没放开过他，看着小爹不自觉地小张着口，像猫儿似的，一下颤缩又一下喘气，体内的欲望变得炙热，灼烫。  
将我点燃。

于是不再慢吞吞磨他，而是双掌紧贴小爹，顺着腰线一把撸到两个微凹的软窝处，粗糙指腹捻了几下，指尖向下，刮着那早被淫液润至大张的臀缝，恶意顶入一节指，怀内身子猛地一颤。  
小爹彻底瘫软在我身上。

他双臂抵着我胸口，满含抗拒意味。  
毫无意义。  
能听见他陡然转促的心跳，他颤抖着呼吸，想强迫自己冷静，柔软的唇擦过我前胸，像猫儿的瘙痒，我瞬间沉了眼色，勃起的性器压在他腿根，掺着坏心思狠狠磨了几下，胸口的温热鼻息愈发滚烫。  
低头慢慢呼了口气，瞧见小爹淫靡又抗拒的模样，宽掌兜住臀肉，眼神变得凶狠，一下便拽来，茎身顶上小爹腹部，察觉手指下意识被他肉穴吃紧，哑声低低伏在他耳边。  
“阿深，你流水了。”

合同虽没细看，却也大致能猜到，周旋在那种高层并能让母亲都订下条约的。  
应该是个贱人。  
叫小爹是逗他，打趣和调情，如此撕破了脸，那以后便无需再挑弄他。  
要让他臣服于我，属于我。  
那首先，我要干到爽为止。

第九章

小爹死咬着下唇，受禁于我和镜面之间，两瓣臀肉吃深我的手指，整个人在发烫，我顶在他紧绷的腹部，俯身去吻他湿红的耳尖，眼皮撩起半稍，朝向满是指痕水迹的镜面，看到小爹俨然弓紧的后背，就像是察觉到危机的小动物。  
懵懵懂懂，让人萌生狩猎的渴望。  
我额前湿发早被拢至后脑，露出野兽般的凶狠眼神，和镜中的自己四目相视，舌尖舔着小爹仰直的颈线，似是缠绵般的交颈，声音却哑着，斥满了情欲和湿透的冷。  
那个女人把你买来，同样，我也可以把你卖了。  
贴在他小腹的茎身恶狠狠地向前操了一下，明显感觉他变僵的身子，我笑了声，憋着近乎胀疼的欲望，一字一句慢慢吞吞。  
“放松些，咱们一会要做的可是快活事。”

我和他说，以后只要我想做，由不得他有半分抗拒。  
我能保证你留在这个钱窟。  
他听了，也没多说话，只穴道往我指根又吞了一节，后颈贴上潮湿的镜面，在我的注视下，慢慢朝我敞开早就湿的一塌糊涂的双腿。脸上浮起漂亮的的羞赧，青涩又柔软，区别于之前的高位神态，竟有种旧时小妇人的风情。  
我却毫不会意，心里啐了口。  
妈的，明明是个骚货，装什么纯情。

手指从湿胀的穴内抽出，裹带了些艳红软肉，小爹毫不掩饰他的欲望，喘息声破碎，眼神随着我沾满肠液的手指轻微颤动，我揽过他有些歇软的腰，指腹捻摸上他水润的唇，两指轻易就钻入他的牙关，触碰到了他湿漉的红舌，还有满溢的口津。  
这么想要？  
我并指夹着他舌头亵玩，腥液掺进唇舌中，吞咽不及，便顺着嘴角淌下脖颈，我被这顺从的模样取悦，指腹转移阵地，摩挲着他湿漉漉的铃口，那儿也一样漂亮，只掌可握。

真可怜。  
我虚着嗓，掂着他有些烫硬的茎身，单出一指直直捻上湿涔涔的会阴，瞧着小爹一瞬失神的眼睛，我将粗沉的喘息喷在他鼻间。  
就这么爽？  
小骚货，想不想射。  
对上一双失焦的眸子，我笑出声。  
双掌往下，兜抱起他因贴着梳妆台有些凉意的臀瓣，掌心的热度将软肉融缩，他整个人几乎快仰躺下。我眯了眯眼，手腕用力，攥紧他屁股，性器对着他开合的肉穴，猛地往下拽。  
茎身整个贯入他后穴，一操到底。

内里软肉纷纷挤来，死死绞住了我，我爽得头皮紧绷，后脊窜上一阵酥麻，小爹被我的动作干到失声，我却不满足，双手上挪握上他腰胯，欠身退出半寸，又倏地往我这里一扯，性器没根而入。  
直直操出他一声浪荡又嘶哑的痛呼。  
他倾身抱住我，无力地服软在我肩头，滚烫的茎身贴上我，尽是湿漉是淫水。  
还真被我肏射了，是不是爽进了骨子里。  
我逼红的双眼对上他，肉穴儿又紧了半分，他从喉口发出一声示弱的呜咽。  
晚了。  
我还没爽够。

我将小爹托抱起，离了梳妆台，他含着我的性器，半撑在我怀里，用脸上淫乱的表情勾引我。  
我就这么抱着他，掐紧他的腰，胯骨用力顶上，狠狠碾遍他的肉穴，交合动作粗暴，性器拉着红艳一同扯出，又在下一秒被夯凿进去，他在我怀中无力颠着身子，抽噎断断续续，连不成呻吟，却诱惑意味更浓。  
我在母亲的房中迈着步子，每一下都将小爹肏出小声啜泣，我红着眼，在房间的每一处都留下湿哒哒的淫味。  
我觉得自己快疯了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，希望会喜欢。


End file.
